


Desideri impellenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, What-If, angst sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte di passione tra Zoro e Sanji, nonostante i loro sogni e i loro peccati cerchino di dividerli.





	Desideri impellenti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> One Piece; Sanji/Zoro; A Zoro piace scopare la bocca del cuoco.

Desideri impellenti

 

Zoro schivò i calci con cui Sanji cercava di colpirlo al viso. Sbadigliò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Mi stai veramente infastidendo, sopracciglio a ricciolo” disse gelido Zoro.

Sanji iniziò a girare su se stesso, facendo infuocare la gamba e cercò di colpirlo al viso con un calcio.

“Maledetto spadaccino di terz’ordine, voglio vederti morto!” sbraitò.

Zoro parò con due spade la gamba dell’altro, il metallo delle lame divenne rovente e da esse si alzò del fumo.

“Vorrei tornare a dormire” ribatté Zoro.

Sanji ululò di rabbia, saltò all’indietro e la sua gamba si spense.

“Se la notte dormis…”. Iniziò a dire. Si zittì, arrossendo. “Allora vai a dormire, maledetto! Sai fare solo quello!” gridò con tutto il suo fiato.

 

****

 

Sanji guardò Rufy dormire, era riverso su un fianco e un rivolo di bava gli colava dalla bocca. Chopper era avvinghiato alla gamba del Capitano. Usopp gorgogliava nel sonno, coricato a stella.

Sanji si tolse la giacca nera e la stese sopra Rufy, raddrizzandogli il cappello di paglia sulla testa.

< Tutti noi vi siamo fedeli, Capitano. Sembrate un bambino e facciamo finta che lo siate, solo perché abbiamo bisogno di illuderci che la vostra innocenza sia vera e portatrice di speranza in questo schifo di mondo…

Tutti, compreso Zoro, saremmo pronti a morire per voi. Ed è per questo che ogni altro rapporto non sarà mai ufficiale su questa nave, vi mancherebbe di rispetto > pensò.

Uscì dalla cabina e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Raggiunse il ponte, le mani in tasca, facendo ondeggiare la sigaretta tra le labbra.

Zoro era appoggiato contro l’albero maestro, le braccia incrociate al petto muscoloso.

“Il capitano riposa?” chiese.

Sanji annuì, Zoro lo raggiunse a passi cadenzati.

“Mi stavi facendo incazzare, oggi. Non devi parlare del nostro rapporto con il Capitano in giro, intesi?” abbaiò lo spadaccino. Gli afferrò il mento e ghignò. “Però potresti farti perdonare”. Aggiunse.

L’unica iride scoperta di Sanji, di un azzurro cielo, si rifletté in quelle di Zoro.

“E come dovrei fare, imbecille?” domandò. Gli tirò una testata, il rumore dei loro capi che si scontravano risuonò tutt’intorno.

Zoro ghignò.

“Inginocchiati” ordinò.

Sanji obbedì.

“Vedi di fare piano o sarai tu a farci scoprire” borbottò.

Zoro si slacciò i pantaloni.

“Vedi, se c’è una cosa che mi piace fare, cuocastro… è scopare la tua bocca” ammise. Si abbassò anche i boxer e iniziò a massaggiarsi il membro, fino ad eccitarsi.

“Hai i desideri di un animale” borbottò Sanji. Sporse le labbra e le sue pupille si dilatarono, piegò in avanti la testa.

< Eppure ti prepari a riceverlo, desideroso > pensò Zoro. Gl’infilò il membro tra le labbra ed iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro. < Quello che ci lega è qualcosa di forte, che ci rode, forse addirittura ci allontana dai nostri sogni. Ed i nostri peccati non ci permettono di farlo > rifletté.

Zoro gettò indietro la testa ed ansimò rumorosamente, sentendo la saliva umida dell’altro lambire il suo membro, inumidendogli i peli verdastri.

Sanji lo leccava e cercava d’infilarlo lungo la propria gola, respirava con il naso. Succhiava rumorosamente, le labbra color rubino.

Zoro muoveva avanti e indietro il bacino, ansimando rumorosamente. Afferrò i capelli dell’altro e gli fece sporgere la testa ancor di più.

< Tu e la cucina siete ormai la mia vita. Tutto questo finirà, all’improvviso… il mio sogno deve venire prima di lui, prima della fedeltà al capitano. Scherzo dicendo che vengono prima delle ragazze, ma è dolorosamente vero che viene prima di tutto > pensò Sanji.

< La spada e tu siete la mia esistenza. Capitano, ti prego, non farmi perdere tutto, come ho perso Kuina. Permettimi di non perdere questo maledetto sopracciglio a ricciolo, la nostra ciurma, questa vita > implorò mentalmente Zoro.

Sanji sentiva il proprio membro, premergli dolorosamente contro i boxer, stretto dal cavallo dei pantaloni.

Zoro venne, Sanji deglutì il suo sperma, anche le sue labbra si erano sporcate.

Zoro uscì dalla bocca del cuoco e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui. Continuò a tenergli i capelli con una mano e li afferrò anche con l’altra. Lo baciò con foga, sentendo il sapore salato del proprio sperma mischiato al sudore.

Entrambi chiusero gli occhi, continuando a baciarsi. Sotto la luce della luna crescente. I loro ansiti risuonavano sul ponte, coperti in parte dallo sciabordio delle onde che s’infrangeva contro la nave.

Zoro premette Sanji sotto di sé con il proprio corpo, continuando a baciarlo. Le loro lingue s’intrecciavano, i loro mugolii di piacere risuonavano sempre più forti.

Con mani tremanti, Sanji iniziò a spogliare entrambi.

< Ti desidero, un desiderio sottopelle, un bisogno impellente. Qualcosa di atavico, come la fame feroce, che ti graffia dall’interno. Siamo mostri, siamo pirati, siamo maledetti, siamo _dannati_ , siamo… legati…  > pensò.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: Dark Music- Ghost Bride.


End file.
